Paranoia
|type = Side Quests }} Paranoia is a quest in . In the Hero's travels in Skingrad, Glarthir will eventually approach them and give them the quest Paranoia. Glarthir will tell them to meet him behind the chapel at midnight. If they ask someone in town about Glarthir, Captain Dion of the Skingrad Guard will approach them and tell them that Glarthir is crazy and to report to him any strange things Glarthir may suggest. Walkthrough Wait until midnight and Glarthir will meet the Hero and discuss his paranoia in the first meeting. He tells them that he is fearful that certain people around town are following him. He asks the Hero to follow them. Bernadette Peneles The first person he asks them to follow is Bernadette Peneles. She lives in the house directly across from Glarthir. To catch her when she leaves her house one will need to be there by 6:00 am. First thing in the morning she goes to the chapel and sits in a pew. Around mid-morning she leaves and heads to work at the grape fields outside the city. She eats lunch at about 12:00 pm, and then heads to the back of her house and works some more there. Eventually she will stop working and will just hang around there until 8:00 pm. Then she goes inside her house to sleep. One might try talking to her as well. If they are able to raise her disposition high enough, she will tell them that she has been watching Glarthir because she thinks he is kind of cute. She says that lately though, Glarthir has been acting weird, following her and pretending he can't hear her when she talks to him. Toutius Sextius The next person Glarthir wants them to follow is Toutius Sextius. They will need to find him at his house, between the Low Gate and the East Bridge. This time Glarthir does not give them a time, but waiting until 9:00 am works. Following him, he leaves the city via the gate nearest his house. When Toutius Sextius leaves the city he goes to the castle, stays in the main hall until afternoon, then goes back to Skingrad. After that he goes to the stables, and rides his Bay horse to the nearby lake. Then, close to 8:00 pm he returns to his house to sleep. Once again, if one talk to Toutius about Glarthir, they will find that Glarthir is following him as well. Davide Surilie The last person to follow is Davide Surilie, of the Surilie Brothers wine makers. He leaves his house at 8 am. (6:45 on the Game of the Year Edition for Xbox 360) Increasing Davide's disposition high enough yields that he actually likes Glarthir because he's a good neighbor. He spends his day in the wine fields outside of town. His schedule seems to be weather-dependent. He stays at home all day if it is raining heavily. Options The amount of gold that Glarthir gives the Hero for telling him that a person is spying on him or not varies. *Bernadette Peneles – He will give them 150 regardless if she's spying or not. *Toutius Sextius – He will either give them 150 or 200 for whichever choice; the gold reward varies. *Davide Surilie – He will give them 200 regardless if he's spying or not. Option one If the Hero tells Glarthir that all three people are not following him, he assumes that Hero is in on the deal and attacks. Option two If the Hero tells him at least one of the people is following him, he gives a list to kill that person(s). Regardless of how many are killed (whether just one or all three), Glarthir will give a reward of 1000 . He will be extremely overjoyed, and the quest is done. Option three If the Hero refuses to kill someone on his list, he will be disgusted and take matters into his own hand. Depending on if he has his axe with him or not, he can actually be followed, watch him walk all the way to his house, grab his axe from cupboards, then head to the house of the person reported and attack them. Usually, the guards will kill Glarthir after he has killed at least one person, or if the battle has spilled onto the streets. Option four Alternatively, the Hero can give the Death List to a guard and the guards will kill Glarthir. Follow them, and when Glarthir dies, the Hero may grab the key to his house and loot it. There are weapons and gold throughout. Option five The Hero can tell Davide or Gaston Surilie and they will take matters into their own hands and beat Glarthir to death. City guards will join in if they see the fight, as well. The end Choose any option, kill Glarthir, report him to Dion if possible or talk to the suspects and they will end it and the quest is done. Journal Trivia *The Hero does not need to follow or talk to Bernadette Peneles, Toutius Sextius, or Davide Surilie to complete the quest. They can simply wait 24 hours and report whatever they like to Glarthir. *If the Hero loots Glarthir's key and goes into his basement they can find notes that Glarthir wrote. These notes vary on how one completed the quest. *In Glarthir's basement are notes that he suspects the Blades, the Mythic Dawn, the Ayleid Revivalists, or the Marukhati Selectives are spying on him. Bugs * When going to meet Glarthir behind the temple at midnight, sometimes he will actually be inside the wall of the temple. * Instead of waiting 24 hours; Glarthir will start walking towards the temple around 11 pm and get there by 11:30 pm or earlier. After the Hero has finished talking to him he will head home. Once the clock strikes 1 am he will emerge from his house again and head to the temple a second time. When the Hero talks to him again he will ask as if the tasks have been completed, as if 24 hours had gone by. * Glarthir may not wish to speak to the Hero in the first meeting behind the chapel, preventing them from continuing the quest. Speaking to him repeatedly does not fix this. de:Paranoia es:Paranoia ru:Паранойя Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Quests